


[podfic] earthrise (from the surface of the moon)

by growlery



Category: Social Network (2010)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Canon Compliant, Community: podfic_bingo, Cover Art, F/M, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-03 01:26:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/375531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/growlery/pseuds/growlery
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erica Albright is twenty-one. She wants to get a degree in aeronautical engineering, her boyfriend is a douchecanoe, and her period is late.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[podfic] earthrise (from the surface of the moon)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [earthrise (from the surface of the moon)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/338685) by [antistar_e (kaikamahine)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaikamahine/pseuds/antistar_e). 



> For podfic_bingo (female character, minor characters). Music is from The Call by Regina Spektor.

  


[download at mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/?fdc2ohdt7o1clr9)  
[download at the archive](http://audiofic.jinjurly.com/earthrise-from-surface-of-moon)  
mp3 / 36:52 / 33.7MB


End file.
